It is common to find presence of multiple devices, especially those playing different types of media, in a typical household. For example, there might be a television set (TV), a radio, a compact disc (CD) player, a cassette player, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a MP3 player, a music system, a set-top box, a Blu-ray player, or a combination of any of the aforesaid players. Typically, each media device has its own user interface which is distinct from other media devices. Also, each device might have a unique controller (for instance, a remote controller) for manipulating its various functions. In order to operate these devices properly, a user is expected to learn and understand multiple user interfaces and several controller operations. Needless to say this might require a learning curve which can intimidate even savviest of users not to mention a lay user, who could become completely confused.